Ninja's Vs Wizards The Hidden War
by Henrypotter152
Summary: The barrier that the Rikudou put up to separate the ninja countries and the rest of the world is breaking and Naruto now the new Juubi's container due to Kyuubi's interference in his extraction has to do something about it God-like Naruto HpxNaruto crossover R&R Hokage Naruto HHR Pairing Ninja in training Harry and Hermione! rewrite is up!
1. Chapter 1 The Foreign Chakra

AN: hi everyone I decided to TRY and make a Naruto and Harry potter cross over please give me advice and such. Thanks edited by Neph Champion.

Dsisclamer: i dont own Naruto OR Harry Potter

Chapter 1

" Up! Get up! Now!" A young boy of ten woke up with a jolt. This boy had the most peculiar thunderbolt shaped scar on his forehead. He had been having strange dreams for a while, dreams about a man about 6'1 in height, wearing a blue trench coat with black flames licking the bottom of it the man also had odd looking eyes, a mixture of purple and black rings on his pupils. Harry wondered who that was and why he was dreaming of him. "Get up you stupid boy!" yelled his Aunt Petunia. Getting rid of his thoughts for now he left his cupboard that his oh so kind aunt and uncle have given him to sleep in. " What took you so long I've been calling you to make breakfast so hurry and do it," shrieked his horse like Aunt.

"Yes aunt Petunia," Harry replied in a whisper.

Konohagakure no Sato

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! The barrier! It's breaking!" The blond man looked up from his paperwork as his assistant burst through the doorway into his office. The man was tall, about five eleven with short spiky blond hair and bright blue eye, this, was Naruto, son of the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sighed, he had many problems coming from here and there ever since he defeated Uchiha Madara. Sadly Sasuke had died creating an opening for Naruto to give the final strike. Many people died during the Fourth Great Shinobi War Sai, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Gai and his godmother Tsunade. Tsunade's death is what made him Hokage. She wished in her will for Naruto to be her successor and no one would want to break a request of a Senju besides the council, back to the problem at hand "the barrier" is what the first Rikudou Sennin (Naruto being crowned the second) made to keep people outside the shinobi continent from stealing their secrets. "Yes, yes I know Konohamaru" Naruto replied sighing again.

"Then what do we do I mean we can't be seen by the other part of the world they would try and do experiments on us especially those wizards that were mentioned in the 1st Rikudou's tomes?" replied Konohamaru hysterically.

"Calm down Konohamaru I can't repair it because I haven't reached that stage of mastering the Juubi's chakra yet." Yes Naruto has the Juubi sealed within him because Madara had succeeded in extracting the Kyuubi and Kyuubi decided to pay his rent pulled the other tailed beasts within him and Naruto making him the Juubi's Jinjuuriki.

"Well it's not my fault you couldn't control my chakra," the Juubi told Naruto smugly.

"Shut up you stupid wolf I suck at chakra control after all I AM AN UZAMAKI AND A JINCHUURIKI it's not my fault I have unlimited chakra!" Naruto muttered to himself angrily, sometimes the Wolf reminded him of the damned Fox!

"Hey boss wake up stop day dreaming we have huge problems here!" yelled Konohamaru.

"Oh sorry bro I got in an argument with the old stupid wolf" Naruto said coming back to his senses "Uh what were we talking about again?" asked Naruto sweat dropping.

Harry Potter land

Harry groaned he had forgotten it was Dudley's birthday, 'The day when I become his punching bag for his present…' Harry though, he could not but help feel jealous of all the presents Dudley had gotten "Why can't I get any for my birthday?" he mumbled.

A baby whale suddenly climbed down the stairs uh I mean a boy climbed down the stairs and Petunia yelled " Happy birthday my Duddykins, want some cake, here."

Harry covered his ears, 'She sounds like a banshee,' he thought.

"Boy! Get ready we're going to the zoo!" bellowed uncle Vernon grabbing Harry by the scruff of his neck and stuffing him in the trunk.

The Zoo

When they arrived Harry was finally let out of his prison and went inside Dudley tried to wake up a snake and said "This is boring," and went to another display.

Harry sighed and walked around and slipped and fell on top of someone " oh I am so sorry please for... give me." Harry had fell on a girl not any girl but an angel she had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair.

"Hey are you still here?" the girl asked.

"Umm yea sorry I zoned out for a sec sorry about falling on you" Harry replied.

"It's alright I didn't get hurt I'm Hermione Granger I just moved here who are you?" the girl now identified as Hermione said.

"I'm Harry Potter nice to meet you Hermione." replied Harry.

"BOY! Stop rubbing your freakiness on other people!" yelled Uncle Vernon and then viciously punched him Harry flew to the wall and smashed into it.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione screamed. Suddenly, there was a boom and Harry appeared with a blue aura swirling around him and punched Vernon back and through the wall and the next and the next and it went like that for a while till he stopped unmoving.

Back in Konoha, "What was that it came from outside the barrier but it felt like chakra" Naruto asked clearly surprised.

"It was probably one of those stupid wizards," answered Konohamaru.

"No wizards can use chakra they use magic, a much weaker form of chakra. I'm going to wherever that came from; take care of my duties while I'm gone see ya," replied Naruto and Body Flickered away.

"Yes I can sit in the Hokage chair he, he, he," Konohamaru said to no one.

AN yes this is a god like naruto to the point where he won't try, this is a edited version of the first chapter! Edited by Neph champion


	2. Chapter 2 The Depths of the Mind

AN: I'm back with a new installment of Ninja's vs wizards The Hidden War Yes I know I suck at writing fanfiction flames are welcome don't care about them you feel like being mean to me go ahead hopefully some people like this story.

Also I got a few reviews thank you and one of them said that I forgot to tell you the age's of some characters well here they are

Naruto- 20

Harry-11

Hermione-11

Konahamaru-16

I'll add the ages for the rest of the characters as I go thank you ever. I'll try to go slower this time

Chapter 2

The Zoo

Hermione watched in horror as she saw Harry, the boy that she hoped could be her friend punch a large man through the walls.

Harry wondered 'What is this power? It feels like home…' he thought watching the blue energy swirling around him and fading into nothing. Suddenly Harry eyes rolled into the back of his eyes and fell.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" yelled a woman with the same eyes as Hermione and light brown locks.

"Yes mum I didn't get hurt but I don't know about Harry we have to help him!" replied Hermione.

"Who's Harry?" asked Hermione's mum.

"He's my new friend I just met him but then his uncle attacked him and Harry retaliated, but he had some strange blue energy swirling around him! He might be a wizard like me," Hermione said the last bit softly.

"Why would his uncle attack him Unless...?"

Hermione cut her mum off, yelling "Unless he's abused we have to help! Dad won't mind please mum!"

"Ok first let's get him to the hospital and I'll call dad." replied Hermione's mother, picking Harry up "he is really light what did they do to him" wondered Hermione's mom.

"Hmm so I do have a living family member left, weak but that I can change; I'll enjoy training you cousin… especially if your anything like me…" mused Naruto who was hiding in the shadows.

The Hospital

"Go to Gringotts," a voice whispered.

"What? Who's there? Show yourself!" asked Harry he was in some kind of sewer with pipes running around that contained the blue energy that swirled around him before he remembered that and everything went black and he appeared here.

"Go to Gringotts" the voice whispered once more.

"Gringotts what's that?" Harry asked the voice didn't reply. "I guess that was my imagination but what is this place? Am I dead?" Harry thought. Harry decided to explore the sewer and walked around until he reached a door he tried opening it but it wouldn't budge "what the hell it has no lock why won't it open?" he wondered out loud. He decided to look somewhere else and eventually found another door this one opened it was bright he couldn't see anything until it finally got clearer it had some type of video in it, it was a night and flying motorcycle with a man a height Harry thought wasn't possible was riding it with a bundle in his arms Harry stepped closer to see what it was. It was baby with a scar on its forehead, his scar the scar he wondered about for a long time, how did it form and why is it shaped like a thunder bolt these were most of the question he asked to himself. "Is this me? If it is, is it real or my imagination and how is that motorcycle flying?" Harry wondered he then felt like he was being pulled away.

"Go to Gringotts" whispered a voice Harry heard before blacking out.

"Is he going to be alright?" Harry that just opened his eyes heard.

"Nobody ever asked if I was alright" Harry wondered his vision was blurry and finally got clear "Wait I can see perfectly but I'm not whereby my glasses what happened?" he wondered.

"Oh he woke up!" said a voice said at that moment Hermione the girl he met before appeared with two people; an older version of herself and a man with brown eyes and hair about 5'9 feet tall.

"Hello I'm Emma and this my husband Daniel or Dan for short and you met our daughter Hermione we're the Grangers" the woman now identified as Emma Granger said "what is your name?" asked Emma,

"..." Harry said nothing and just stared and slowly moved away from them, "Please don't hurt me I'm sorry for falling on your daughter please forgive me," Harry fearfully said.

Emma Granger's eyes watered she didn't like when children are abused this is what happens "Don't worry we won't hurt you we just want to know what happened the doctor said you had strange burns on your hands do you know why?" Emma asked softly. Harry stayed silent "Well if you feel like telling me I'll be there ok?" Emma said and left with her husband,

Hermione who stayed asked, "Are you ok?"

Feeling more secure Harry replied "Fine but what happened how did I get here and what is this place?"

"This is the hospital haven't you been here before? My mom took you here when you fainted after ... you know" answered Hermione.

"I have never been to the hospital Uncle Vernon said freaks don't belong there" Harry said sadly.

Hermione gasped, "That's terrible you're not a freak you're a nice person."

"Also I have to tell you something in private can you come to my house when you can come home? Please" Hermione added.

"Am I allowed to go I don't want to stay with my Uncle and Aunt…" nervously said Harry.

"Of course you can stay with us Harry," said Dan Granger coming in the room.

"Really sir I can do the chores to pay you back!" said Harry.

"That won't be necessary," replied Dan.

The Granger Residence

"Here we are Harry," said Dan driving to their house, the Grangers house was a two story house that was painted white with a back and front yard and a pool in the back yard it had two balconies from the second story. Over all it was a large house more than fit for 4 people.

"It's beautiful" Harry said with awe, the Dursley's house didn't have anything on the Granger's house.

"Thank you Harry," said Emma.

"You're welcome" replied Harry.

When they went inside Hermione pulled her parents and Harry to the living room. "Harry I have to tell you something about that incident" Hermione said.

"Oh okay" replied Harry.

"When you, er, punched your Uncle the blue energy was probably magic you see Harry I'm a witch and I can do magic and I think you're a wizard and the incident was caused by accidental magic," Hermione explained.

"What but wizards and witches aren't real," replied Harry.

"No Harry has anything ever happened when you were feeling strong emoticons?" asked Hermione.

"Well there was one time when my aunt cut my hair and I didn't like it something happened the next morning my hair it grew back does that count?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry that was your magics doing but the strange thing is magic isn't visible but when you punched your Uncle it was that's what I don't get" answered Hermione.

"Ha, ha, ha correct Mrs. Granger but what Harry was using at that time wasn't magic but a much stronger version it's called chakra," said a voice.

The Grangers and Harry turned around in surprise and asked, "Who are you!?"

AN: who is that and how does he know Harry its so obvious I'm sure you can figure it out see ya layer Henrypotter152. This is the edited version of chapter 2!

edited by Neph Champion


	3. Chapter 3 The history of Lily Uzamaki!

An: hello every one here's another chapter of the worsest story ever Disclaimer: " i'm telling you I forgot to put on the last chapter I didn't do it on purpose I'll do it now just let me go" henrypotter152 judge "fine say it then" I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO A MAN CAN ALWAYS WISH.

Chapter 3

"Who are you!"they Grangers and Harry yelled at the stranger, the stranger was wearing a trench coat that was blue that had black flames licking the bottom he had blond messy hair (the same style as his dads) and a weird head band that had a symbol Ingraved in the metal "me? Well I have many names or titles here are some of them Second Rikudou sennin, Dragon sage(AN:how he got the contract will be explained later on),the second God of Shinobi,the man with the ultimate eyes,the azure flash and a lot more other names but my birth name is Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze." "what are Shinobi?what's a rikudou sennin? Ultimate eyes? How did you get here?" Hermione started spouting out questions at a fast rate without breathing. "how does she do that? " Harry asked Emma and Dan "get used to it, when she wants to know something she won't stop asking" Dan replied. Back to Naruto "uh a Shinobi is a ninja, rikudou sennin is the sage o..f... why am I telling you this?" "Tell me I need to know now! Ninjas are real or are you making that up?" Hermione told Naruto "I'll answer your questions if I find you trust worthy I need to talk to my cousin" Naruto replied "cousin? Whos your cousin?" Harry asked confused "why you are of course" Naruto said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "what! If you were was his cousin why didn't you do anything in the past years? " yelled Emma "because I didn't know I too was an orphan like Harry there was no living relative of mine where I came from i didn't know until yesterday" Naruto answered " besides none of my relatives where supposed to be on the other side so I did some research and found an answer" added Naruto "other side?" said Hermione questionly "that I need to talk to Harry about its a secret may I?" Naruto answered the Grangers looked uneasy Harry had an emotionless face "at least he can hide emotions well" thought Naruto. Finally someone answered it was Harry "I want to know how are we related" turning to the Grangers "can we go to the back yard or a empty room?" "if your sure Harry" said Hermione taking Naruto and Harry to an empty room When they entered Naruto said to Hermione" don't worry I just want to talk I won't hurt your boyfriend" Naruto winked and locked the door Hermione blushed fiercely "boyfriend? I just met him" Hermione thought waking away

Naruto did a few hand signs "what are you doing?" Harry asked suddenly Naruto yelled "Oto shīringu-jutsu!"(sound sealing jutsu) "that was a technique that allowed me to seal the sound in a room so no spy's can here it" answered Naruto "oh so now can you tell me about you and how we're related?" asked Harry "sure first of all you know my name I am the strongest ninja ever, no I'm not bluffing,I like ramen learning new techniques,sparing and my comrades and people first tell me about your self and I'll answer your other question"said Naruto "fine I'm Harry Potter I lived with my aunt and uncle until the Grangers came and I like the Grangers" replied Harry "ok listen carefully Harry it's gonna take a while to explain about your history as an Uzamaki" Naruto said. Harry nodded "I always wanted to learn about my parents" sitting on the floor Nauto told Harry to do the same " ok your mother was Lily Potter but her maiden name was Lily Uzamaki, your mother and my mom we're sisters" started Naruto " but then isn't my aunt related to you to along with dudley?" Harry asked "no let me finish and you'll understand ok?" Naruto replied seeing Harry nod he continued " so I was saying our moms where sisters but were separated in a attack you see when my mom was 7 and yours 5 there was an attack in their village because the village where our mothers were born was a feared ninja village so 2 other ninja villages joined together and attacked" Harry nodded. "During the attack my mother was evacutuating with Lily but a huge wave of chakra,that blue energy you had separated them and knocked them out." Naruto continued " when my mother Kuishina awoke she couldn't find Lily she had disappeared and she wondered around until ninjas from the village I now lead found her and brought her to my village,Konoha" " what happened to my mother?" " well I found this info in my mothers diary but it didn't say anything about that but I concluded that Lily your mother probably was pushed out the barrier by the wave of chakra and teleported to England some how where your aunts parents found her and adopted her what happened after? I don't know sorry" Naruto answered "it's okay I learned more about my mom thank you! But this barrier what is it?" Harry asked "I'll tell you but you cannot tell anyone ok? Promise me it's a SSS+ rank secret " Naruto answered "SSS+?" Harry repeated questionly "extremely dangerous or important secret" Naruto answered "oh okay I swear I won't tell anyone without your permission!" Harry said raising his right hand a blue flash appeared from him and faded away "what was that" asked Harry "it was your chakra accepting your swear you can't break it in any shape or form it won't allow you to" Naruto answered "oh" Harry said " ok about the barrier it was created by the first ninja the founder of chakra and first man to have the ultimate eyes" Naruto was cut off by Harry "ultimate eyes" Naruto closed his eyes and his blue eyes changed it now had a light purplish iris and a small pupil and a black ripple pattern surrounding it "whoa that's cool" Harry said with awe "thanks but the ultimate eyes is this ,The Rinnegan" Naruto explained "back to the point this man was the first to have these eyes he was known as the 1st Rikudou sennin or sage of six paths in English he was also our ancestor." Naruto was interrupted again "cool does that mean I can get them too!?" Harry asked excitingly. Sighing Naruto replied "I don't know if you can get them I don't even know how I got them" "oh"Harry said sadly "anyways the sage of six paths was our ancestor and the father of Shinobi so the rest of the world wanted to know our secrets the Shinobi way and so they demanded to get the secrets and had a war of course it was futile the Shinobi continents won and to protect them from any more war the rikudou sennin put a barrier between the world and the Shinobi continent making it unaccessable to the rest of the world and invisible eventually years passed and people forgot about the barrier and continued on there different paths and thats why Ninja's are thought not to exist but the barrier it's diminishing slowly and it will fall and a war may come ,Harry that's why I want to train you to protect your precious ones" Naruto ended the story ...… to be continued

AN : stupid cliff hanger right also i making a poll to see if i should do dumbledore bashing please do it but for now I'll list the Jutsus I used under the AN see you next time

Oto shīringu-jutsu(sound sealing jutsu) prevents some from escaping a room so people outside the door can't hear what going on in the room


	4. Chapter 4 Diagon Alley

An: poll for dumble bashing is still on did I make it right because I'm still new to this reposted this chapter because it was formatted wrong

Lightningblade49: perhaps but the ninjas aren't very keen on fighting wizards but something will happen it just hasn't come to me yet

Chapter 4

"Train me! You mean I can be ninja"Harry asked "yup maybe I can even adopt yo.. oof" Naruto was cut off by Harry tackling him to the ground "really! That would be awesome but I have a question" Harry said "go ahead squirt"replied Naruto "don't call me that! My question is am I wizard or not because you said was weaker than chakra so does that mean I can use chakra to cast spells too?" Harry asked "maybe I never tried but if it does work the spell would probably be stronger than usual why do you ask" Naruto answered. "umm learning spells might help us understand them so we can counter them"Harry replied "you have a good point but let's discuss this later"said Naruto he then released the jutsu and opened the door mumbling "i wonder if they can cook ramen mmh ramen"

The 2 cousins got out of the room and went to the Grangers living room. "Harry! You guys finished talking mum said that dinner was on the table let's go" said Hermione pulling the 2 Uzamaki's to the diner room. As dinner progresesd the Grangers asked Naruto what a Shinobi does for a living "well we do missions for our clients such as excorting a client to different countries protecting people and items and even assassination" "assassination! How horrible you have to kill some times!" Emma said "the only people we had to assassinate were missing nin's,rapist,robbers and other bad people and they aren't many types of people like that ever since the 4th great Shinobi war so there aren't many assanation missions"

"oh what are missing nin's?" Dan asked "ninjas that betrayed their village my best friend was one" Naruto answered,he then told the story of Sasuke and his ambition to kill his brother about the war leaving out the tailed beast parts of course.

Suddenly and owl crashed into the table holding 2 letters Hermione reached to grab them but Naruto got to them first "hmm Hagwarts letters" he said "it's Hogwarts"corrected Hermione "oh" he then passed Hermione's letter to her and read Harry's out loud

Dear you have been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry if you wish to attend and learn and control your ability to do magic please sign your name here with your blood if you do not wish to attend this letter will erase any memory in any shape or form your have 1 week to do so. (AN: i know it doesn't say that but it's my fic and I am fate here muhahahaha).

" so Harry do you really want to go I'm pretty sure we can train there too and your idea was pretty good it'll help us in the war if their is one" asked Naruto "sure does that I could be a spy or something!"Harry replied "haha sorry I have plenty of those"Naruto said Naruto being as clever as he is managed to get through the barrier and establish some spy's one of them is in the order of phoenix."Aw man" Harry said sadly as he winced when he pricked his finger signed the paper with his blood along with Hermione Naruto then did medical jutsu to heal their cuts. Suddenly the letters disappeared and a list popped out of no where Emma took it one and read it

Congratulations you have registered for Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry you will need the following items for supplies

Uniform

3 sets of plain work robes(black)

1 plain pointed hat (black) for everyday wear(AN:I never read or saw them wear the hat)

1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

1 winter coat (black,silver fastenings

Please note that all pupil's clothing should have name tags on them

Course books

All students should have a copy of each of the following

The standard book of spells (grade 1)

By Melinda Goshawk

A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical theory by Adalbert Waffling

A beginners guide to transfiguration by Emeri. Switch

One thousand magical herbs and fungi

By Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: a guide to self defense by Quentin Trimble

Other equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students also may bring an owl,cat or toad

PARENTS ARE ALSO REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GET THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

A knock on the door interrupted the cousins and Grangers who we're discussing how to get the supplies Dan went to open the door and an old lady wearing dark green robes and a dark green hat appeared she said in a Scottish accent "you are Mr. Granger I presume" " yes I am, not to be rude but who are you I ask" Dan replied "may I come in first?"asked the old lady "sure sure please excuse my manners"Dan stepped back and let the old lady pass him before closing the door "I am Minerva Mcgonagall,wait, it can't be" said the old lady now walking towards Harry she lifted his bangs and gasped "Harry Potter you're alive!" "why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked sarcastically "you've been missing for a while some of us thought you were dead" Mcgonagall said "but back to the point as I said I am Minerva Mcgonagall deputy headmistress of Hogwarts I have come to help you get your supplies" she added she then looked towards Naruto and asked "may I ask who you are sir?" Naruto chuckled "Me? I am the Dragon sage and the 2nd Sage of Six Paths BEHOLD MY POWER!" suddenly an explosion appeared behind Naruto the Grangers and Harry sweat dropped "excuse me?" Mcgonagall said confused "you didn't like that?damn I prepared for that and I get no reaction,anyways I'm Naruto Namikaze Harry's cousin" Naruto replied "cousin! Dear me I had no idea that had a living blood relative if I had known I wouldn't have allowed him to go to those vile muggles" Mcgonagall Said clearly surprised "oh so you react to that but not my explosion" Naruto muttered with a dark stormy cloud above his head "muggles?" Emma and Dan asked "it means a person that has no magic" answered Mcgonagall "oh" the elder Grangers said Naruto muttered some more but only a few words such as "wrong,magic,chakra and everyone" of course they just ignored him "well anyways I have come to guide you to get your supplies come with me" Mcgonagall said as she lead them to the fire place and told them about the floo system "just say Diagon alley loud and clear and drop this powder in the fire place and magic will do the rest" Mcgonagall explained "wow magic is amazing" Hermione said "chakra's better" Naruto mumbled he of course was ignored again "yes it is mystifying but let's hurry and go" Mcgonagall rushed them.

The cousins and the Grangers did as told.

DAIGON ALLEY

Diagon alley was a crowded busty place there was so many things to see apothecarys wand stores and many people wearing dresses er robes and was that an vulture on someone's head? er no matter anyways Harry's group were makng their way to Gringotts to convert their muggle money into wizard money Harry was uneasy about the Grangers paying for him after all he didn't want to be a nuisance Naruto picked up on Harry's uneasiness and asked why "Harry what's wrong?" "I don't like the idea of the Grangers paying for all of my supplies" answered Harry "it's okay Harry it doesn't matter to us your a friend of Hermione after all" Harry blushed Naruto chuckled "that wont be necessary i have a ton of money and Harry is rich himself" "I am?" Harry asked "yea my spy's been found some info on the Potters and apparently they are one of the wealthiest family in muggle and magic verse" Naruto answered "wow,Naruto did your um spy's find any info on my dad?" Harry asked "not much squirt sorry we only got his name so far it was James Potter he too went to Hogwarts" Naruto answered "oh thanks anyways" Harry replied downcast "don't worry squirt I got my spy's doing whatever they can on the Potters but there is one I haven't talked to yet and he was one of your moms friends" added Naruto "who?" Harry asked "sorry squirt can tell you,look we're here." Harry's entourage had reached Gringotts it was strange to see goblins working there. Mcgonagall went up to a booth and said "we need to exchange muggle money into wizard currency and get an withdrawal" "oh and can I create a vault here too" Naruto added "how much pounds do you have?" the goblin replied "350 pounds" Dan answered "that is 70 galleons" said the goblin exchanging the money "and what vault to withdraw from?" the goblin asked "the potter trust vault" Naruto answered "ah we've been waiting for you need to speak with our leader immediately" said the Goblin "speak to the leader of the goblins it would be an honor" gasped Mcgonagall "only Potter and his blood guardian may meet him if he has one" replied the goblin "oh thats me meeting important people is my job" Naruto said "how are you related? You look nothing alike" the goblin replied "we're cousins his mother and my mother are sisters you can check our blood" Naruto answered the goblin "very well put your fingers here" the golblin told them the cousins did so and felt a pricking feeling under there fingers the goblin then did a blood test "very well you tell the truth I will call a goblin to show you to our leader Griphook! Griphook!" the goblin said another goblin scurried over "yes?" the new goblin asked " has come take him to our leader now Griphook" the goblin replied "very well come with me you too blondie" the goblin now known as Griphook the cousin followed Griphook.

They were escorted to a large room with weapons of all kinds decorating the walls there was also goblin armour and portraits of goblins standing with weapons raised on top of different creatures."ah I've been waiting for you"an goblin appeared through the doors and shut them Griphook had left after excorting them the goblin spoke "I am Ragnock leader of the Goblins I wanted to talk to you about your ancestry and your vaults" "lord Ragnock it is an honor to meet you"Harry said and bowed with Naruto Ragnock chuckled "I'm starting to like you,well anyways let's get to business please take a seat and ..." motioning to Naruto "oh sorry I am Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze" Naruto answered Ragnocks unasked question he then took a seat next to Harry " can you allow me to do a blood test?" Ragnock asked "sure" Harry replied Ragnock then summoned an brown piece of paper he then told Harry to wipe his blood on it Harry did as he told. The brown papers then glowed red then blue then green then yellow it then glowed golden and silver and stopped glowing at all. Lines started to appear on the paper breaking off of one line making another and created a diagram of some sort then symbols appeared where the lines stopped there where 5 in total. One of the symbols where 2 golden griffins where standing and a sword between them the other was a blue raven with its wings open, a green serpent,a badger that looked ready to pounce and finally a golden and silver swirl. Ragnock explained what they meant "the first is Potter it was once called Griffindor,the second Ravenclaw,third slytherin,fourth hufflepuff and finally ... I don't know"

"oh that's the Uzamaki symbol" Naruto explained "Uzamaki? Ive never heard of it didn't you say you were an Uzamaki?"Ragnock wondered out loud "yup the Uzamaki is my clan along with the Namikaze" Naruto answered "wow I'm related to all the founders of Hogwarts,does that mean I own it?" Harry asked finally speaking he he was told about the founders by Mcgonagall "it would seem so you do own Hogwarts you are it's master and it will listen to you without a thought" Ragnocks answered "also you are related to Merlin believe it or not Godric Griffindor was Merlin's son." "Whoa that's a lot of famous ancestry" Harry said surprised on day he was a human slave the next the Grangers and his cousin Naruto appears out of no where and boom he's soon to be a Shinobi and wizard guess fate does pay you back(AN: your welcome Harry ^_^).

" may I also check to see if you have any special abilitys?" "huh uh sure" Harry who broke his train of thoughts "very well I need your blood again just wipe it over here yes excellent" Ragnock then started chanting for a while then the paper Harry wiped his blood on glowed golden Ragnock then handed the paper to Harry who took it and read it out loud.

Abilities for Harry Potter

Automatic occlumency shields (you don't need to build them and they are unbreakable)

Affinity for all 4 elements

Photogenic memory

Multi animagus

Ability to be able to read,understand and speak all languages even animals magical or not

Ability for merging spells together

"That's all" Harry said "even so people would massacre the entire world just to get even 1 of these abilities your are lucky very so I suggest you keep these abilities secret"said Ragnock

"wait something's happening to the paper" Naruto pointed out Ragnock took the paper from Harry and looked at it "what on earth!" Ragnock looked visably shocked " what?" asked Harry "someone put a power block on your person those are illegal you could of died!" Ragnock answered " WHAT!" Naruto yelled "WHO! WHO DID THIS IM GOING TO SHRED THEM INTO TINY LITTLE PIECES NO IM GOING TO STICK UP A COUPLE OF PAPER BOMBS UP THEIR (BEEP) (BEEP) AND THEN LIGHT A PIECE OF WOOD AND STICK IT UP THERE TOO AND WATCH THEM (BEEP) BLOW UP AND THEN RESSURECT THEM AND DICE WHERE IT HURTS MOST!" suddenly a the skys rumbled and thundered many bolts of electricity flashed down to the earth,torches flared waves waves crashed and destroyed rocks,Ragnock's floor cracked winds blowed fiercely and object floated and flew around "CALM DOWN NARUTO!" Harry yelled Naruto did as told and everything went to normal"Ragnock is their a way to remove it" Harry asked "of course there is and I suggest we do it immediately before gets angry again in all my life I experienced many horrors but this is what scares me the most you are a extremely strong being I am honored to be in your presences follow me." Ragnock then pulled Harry lightly away and went to a cart. " careful this cart goes extremely fast and we don't want you dieing now do we or I fear what happens to the wizarding world" Ragnock told Harry "maybe but it's kind of nice to have someone that could destroy the world that appreciates you he's one of the best thing that ever happened to me he's one of the only people that is protective of me" Harry explained "cherish those bonds young one" Ragnock told him and cherish he shall.

When they arrived to their destination Harry was sick the cart went super fast he wondered if that's what a roller later felt like never being on one himself. Ragnock led him underground his office and into a room that was empty except a chair in the middle the room was painted all white Ragnock told Harry to so in the chair in the middle of the room and snapped his fingers and immediately 2 goblins appeared in the room "ok I want you to get rid of 's block on his power" Ragnock ordered the goblins obeyed and started to draw a runic circle around Harry and then on his chest,arms and legs and finally 1 on his forehead on his scar. " this may hurt a little are you ready" one of the goblins said as he put a gag on Harry so he doesn't bite his tounge Harry nodded and the goblins started chanting and Harry felt nothing at first and then suddenly he felt like every inch of his body cells were burning and boiling he felt something try to get out of his body, as it tried to get out Harry's pain increased and a black smoke like substance started to crawl down from his scar.

Naruto who finally came down asked Ragnock what's happening Ragnock replied "I do not know it would of worked fine even if he didn't have magic but it looks like he has two souls and one of them is trying to get out!" Naruto jumped toward Harry and immediately flashed through various handseals so fast you couldn't even see his hands and the yelled "5 star seal!" Naruto then rammed his palm on Harry's forehead the black smoke got sucked in the seal and disappeared all together. Harry then promptly fainted "looks like we can't get rid of the block without harming him please except my

apologies" Ragnock said "it's alright I got angry and I forgot 1 detail, Harry has Chakra not Magic they are similar but Chakra is much stronger and so if you were to remove a block on it everything that has the littlest of either Magic or Chakra would be pulled out,what ever that was it had a some of Magic or Chakra." Naruto said "I have som business to take care of here but I'll come back later most likely tommarow its to late right now." Naruto added "very well I will look foward to your next visit" Ragnock replied.

Naruto left the bank meeting up with the Grangers who got every thing so far for Hermione but a wand and explained what happened he then gave Harry who was still asleep to Dan and told him to put him on a bed at the leaky couldron stating "I'm going to get Harry supplies we can then get the wands and finish our business at Gringotts later" after all gold is transcontinental.

The next mourning Harry's entourage went back to Gringotts requesting to get a new vault made. Griphook took them to an empty vault and told Naruto "you have to at least have 1,000 galleons to get your own vault do you have the amount?" Naruto asked "how much is a nugget of gold in galleons?" "about 750 galleons why?"answered Griphook "then I have more then enough it's all here" replied Naruto taking out a scroll from somewhere "sir that is only a scroll you can't possables make me believe that has all your money" Griphook said Naruto chuckled and explained that the scroll was a storage scroll he then demonstrated how it works by unsealing all the gold in the scroll Griphook got a look of greed Harry looked at the mountain of gold in awe Dan was a bit jealous Hermione and Emma gasped Mcgonagall thought we have to get him to join the order with this much money we can get new supplies. "This amount of gold is more than all of the wealthy family's vault's put together!" Griphook exclaimed

The group after finishing their business at Gringotts went to olivanders wand shop Hermione already got her wand naturally it was Harry and surprisingly even Naruto who was trying out for wands, whenever Harry touched a wand it would fly out of his hand and whenever Naruto would get around wand about ten feet away it would disintegrate into ashes "hm very curious maybe you need a custom wand and stay clear of my wands I don't need anymore ashes on the floors" Olivander said not caring about hiw many different types of wands Naruto "accidentally" destroyed and motioning them to follow them they walked into oilivanders workshop "ok please close your eyes and feel and grab anything that calls to you ok?" Harry did as told first he didnt feel any thing, then he felt an pull and walked towards it and grabed it he then felt some one take it from him probably Olivander he then felt another pull and did the same thing 2 more times until Olivander said stop "hm very interesting for a core you choose a Basalisk scale that soaked in its own blood and venom very strange and another core? Eh you need a dual core wand apparently your second core is a black phoenix tail feather for wood you choose a twig of the world tree Yggdrasil you certainly are a strange one this will make a extremely powerful wand" Olivander muttered. " your turn" Olivander spoke again Naruto did the same as Harry but felt nothing at all he stayed like that for half an hr but nothing happened "it seems nothing can hold your magic Mr. Namikaze I never heard of this you are one extremely strong man and a very curious one too" Olivander said "ohit's al right I doubt I would really need one" Naruto replied they then left the store now having all their supplies Mcgonagall gave Harry and Hermione their tickets and explained how to get on the train.

The next day they would get on the Hogwarts express and on an adventure.

AN: I didn't give the Grangers much lines in this chapter but I assume that Hermione will get more dialogue later on.

Next chapter: Harry and Hermione are on their way to Hogwarts on the way they meet Ron and one Draco Malfoy.

Rate and Review !

Does my poll work?


	5. Chapter 5 Trains and Hogwarts

AN: Hi everyone it looks like I'm doing some Dumble bashing! Should I give him chance to get forgiveness? I'll make another poll…

Any ways I got past the 5 thousand mark yay thank you everyone I might even continue this story until it's finished if not then it'll be on hiatus till I'm free I will try not to forget about it

Thanks the angry troll yes I know about the punctuation I suck at grammar I'll try to make it better sorry!

Lightingblade the bashing comes later on maybe a bit in this chapter

Neph: Henry, all notes on grammar and such are at the bottom, Much better compared to the last four chapters, but you still need a lot of work, don't ever be afraid to ask for help or advice though! I've fixed all the mistakes I found. _

Chapter 5

The Next Morning at Kings Cross

The Grangers and Harry walked around Kings cross looking for platform 9¾; Naruto was doing some business so he couldn't come along. Naruto decided to train Harry at Hogwarts along with Hermione because Emma and Dan wished for their little girl to be protected if Harry wasn't there and Naruto being kind and compassionate as he is couldn't say no. As they continued through Kings cross Hermione repeated what McGonagall's instructions to get to the platform "We have to run through the wall between platform 9 and 10."

As Harry walked with the Grangers he spotted a family of red heads walking into a wall and disappearing through it. Harry got the Grangers attention and pointed to the last red head that went through the wall and said "I think that's the entrance." The Grangers and Harry walked over to where the red heads disappeared to, a girl about a year younger than Harry and Hermione pointed at Harry and spoke quietly to her mother.

A lady who looked like the mother of the red heads came up to Harry and Hermione and asked, "Hogwarts?"

Hermione answered "Yes we are going to Hogwarts, can you tell us how to get on the platform?" Looking at the clock stationed on a wall she added "We only have 11 minutes left."

The lady ignored Hermione and stared intently at Harry. Harry shifted uncomfortably and repeated Hermione's question. Finally, the lady replied answering Hermione's question, "You have to run through that wall and you'll know what to do," she then left and went back to her daughter.

Harry and Hermione thanked her and said good byes to the elder Grangers "Good bye Hermione, Harry take care of each other and write back!" Emma and Dan called after them.

"We will bye!" Harry and Hermione called back as they ran through the wall. On the other side of the wall was a beautiful train it was scarlet and had Hogwarts express written on it. Harry and Hermione took their trunks and tried to lift them on to the train keyword TRIED until two pairs of hands took their trunks and pulled them on the train.

As Hermione and Harry got on the mysterious helpers introduced themselves "Hi I'm George and he's Fred" one of them said.

"We're twins!" they both said simultaneously.

Hermione introduced herself and Harry "Hello I'm Hermione and this is Harry."

"Wait Harry? As in Potter, Harry?" The twins asked.

"Yes why?" Harry asked.

"You don't know?" replied the twins.

"Know what?" Harry asked.

"About how you got your scar!" answered the twins "Come on let's find a compartment and we'll tell you" they added.

Harry and Hermione followed the twins to an empty compartment and explained how Harry got his scar and supposedly defeated Lord Voldemort.

"So I'm famous? Because I survived this killing curse" Harry asked.

"Yup that's about it" one of the twins said.

"Anyways we'll be leaving you two alone see ya Harry, Hermione," the other twin said as they left Harry's and Hermione's compartment.

Harry pondered about what he had learned. Apparently an evil guy named Voldemort wanted to kill his parents because they didn't want to join him so he attacked us killed my parents and when he tried to kill me with some killing curse it rebounded on him and he died apparently leaving me the title the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. I have to tell Naruto about this he thought.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm ok I'm just thinking, we have to tell Naruto about this!" Harry replied.

"Tell me about what?" Naruto asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Ah! How did you do that!" Harry and Hermione yelled.

"Uh I teleported here?" Naruto answered like it was obvious.

"Cool you have to teach me that!" Harry replied.

"Ok, what did you need to tell me?" Naruto asked.

Harry explained what he had learned "hmm I have my spies look into this Moldemort guy," Naruto said.

"It's Voldemort" Harry corrected.

"Psh wizards and their weird ass names, anyways back to why I came here…" Naruto replied.

"Harry I finally got papers to gain custody of you! I filled them out just sign here and stamp your finger print here with your blood" he added.

"Yes!" Harry yelled he then got up and hugged Naruto tightly which he returned Harry then took the papers and did as he was supposed to. He then gave them back to Naruto; who said he'll meet them later at Hogwarts and said his goodbyes to them.

"I'm so happy for you Harry!" said Hermione as she gave him a hug to she then realized what she was doing and separated from him immediately blushing furiously "Sorry," Hermione mumbled Harry just continued to blush as the tension rose. Suddenly the compartment door opened.

"Hi umm can I sit here? Everywhere else is full," a boy with red hair entered and asked.

"Sure" Hermione replied Harry was silently disagreeing he felt his chakra tense whoever this person was he had bad intentions.

"I'm Hermione and this is Harry, are you related to the other red heads?" Hermione spoke up the boy just ignored her like the woman from the station Hermione fumed "Why is everyone ignoring me today I wonder if this is how Naruto felt…" she mumbled.

Finally the boy spoke, "Hi I'm Ron are you Harry Potter? My brothers told me you were on the train."

Harry didn't like this Ron person already ignoring Hermione like that she's a person too! But he replied to be nice "Yes I am Harry Potter and I'm assuming that Fred and George are your brothers?" Harry hesitantly replied.

"Yea they're my Brothers I hate them though, they're stupid," Ron replied.

Harry was starting to really hate this guy he didn't have anyone until the Grangers and this guy is taking everything for granted!

"Move!" Harry broke out of his thoughts and heard Ron tell Hermione to move

"Excuse me?" Hermione replied

"I said move I want to sit there, even better get out of here, Harry probably doesn't even want you here!" Ron repeated. Hermione eyes watered and put her head down Harry blinked and felt anger building inside him and a blue aura covered his body waving around.

"Why should she?" Harry asked in a menacing voice

"Huh, because she is a Muggleborn she doesn't have any magical blood and she doesn't belong here" Ron replied still oblivious to Harry's aura and tone

"Get out!" Harry yelled at Ron

"Why? I'm pure!" Ron replied

"Get out before I kill you!" killing intent came out of Harry like a geyser Ron's blood froze and a foul odor can out and Ron shot out the compartment. Harry calmed down and turned to Hermione "Are you okay?" he asked in a caring tone.

Hermione was shocked nobody ever stood up for her, but Harry did! She smiled and said "Yes, thank you Harry."

Harry blushed as he replied, "Eh it was nothing I'll protect my friend no matter what!"

It was Hermione's turn to blush. The rest of the train ride went smoothly without any interruptions Harry and Hermione excitably chatted about what Hogwarts and Naruto would teach them.

Hogwarts

When Harry and Hermione got off the train they were led by a man that could only be described as a giant, who brought them to a lake with lots boats on the shore they climbed onto a boat with a boy named Neville and a girl Susan; with whom they chatted for a while and got a decent profile of them. Naruto had told them to gather information on everyone they met; friend or foe. Neville was a shy boy who lived with his Grandmother who he fears, and had a pet toad which he lost track of… a lot. Susan was also shy and lived with her Aunt who was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; whatever that was. The boats went across the lake and to Hogwarts which was beautiful, with lights shining from all over.

They were lead inside and told to wait by McGonagall. Now Harry stood in the hall where they were told to wait as he talked to Hermione when a boy with platinum blond hair came up to Harry and asked "Hi I'm Draco Malfoy, I've heard about you after all you are 'The Harry Potter'."

Harry's chakra tensed again but replied anyways, "I'm not The Harry Potter, I am Harry Uzumaki!" Harry stated proudly. Suddenly a blue light flashed as Harry finished speaking.

"What was that?!" many of the First years wondered.

The large doors to the Great Hall opened and McGonagall stepped forward and told the first years to follow her into the Great Hall. The Great Hall a gigantic place, it was also very beautiful the ceiling was bewitched as Harry heard Hermione explain, god that girl reads too much.

McGonagall stopped and explained the sorting and led them to a rusty worn out hat. Suddenly it spoke! Many of the first years gasped and pointed at the strangely singing hat. Finally when the dreadful singing stopped Professor McGonagall started to call out names for sorting.

"Abbott Hannah!"

Harry tuned out McGonagall until she called out "Granger Hermione!"

Harry watched Hermione as she was sorted. As Hermione stepped up and sat in the stool she nervously shifted as the Hat was placed on her Head. "Hmm very intelligent, a fine candidate for Ravenclaw! Oh but loyal too and even ambitious as well as Brave too, hmm I haven't had this much trouble placing you, it's too hard I'll sort you later!" the hat spoke in her mind.

The hat then jumped off of Hermione's head and said "She's too hard, I'll sort her later!"

Hermione got down and went back to stand with Harry, who asked what happened "I think I had all the traits for the houses that the hat couldn't sort me" Hermione explained.

"Of course, you are after very special," Harry teased Hermione blushed.

'I wish he meant that…' Hermione thought secretly staring at Harry who noticed.

"Uh Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Huh, umm yes I'm ok" Hermione replied, blushing furiously.

When McGonagall got to the last names that started with P Harry listened carefully for his name. But then something strange happened McGonagall paused for a while but then went to the Q's of course Harry was not the only one confused about this, even the headmaster and a few other students had confusion sketched on their faces. Harry decided to wait until the sorting finished before asking what happened when he heard; with a tone of confusion.

"Uzumaki Harry!" McGonagall announced.

Uzumaki Harry? Harry thought he then remembered the blue flash and the papers Naruto told him to sign. 'That's it! When Naruto made me sign the papers and when I said I was Uzumaki Harry my last name must have changed' Harry thought he then quickly went up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall didn't seem too surprised with what happened but had a facial expression that said 'tell me what happened'.

When the hat was placed on Harry's head he heard a voice speak in his mind it was saying a variety of banned words that should not be said "Damn another hard one you're the last beside that girl right but your even harder to sort than her!" the hat wined and continued "You're the heir of all founders too now what to do... I KNOW!" the hat then glowed silver and red and a new table appeared, a small one that is more than enough for two students.

The hat spoke again but not in Harry's mind but to everyone "I decided to make a new house called...called...whatever the Granger girl and the Uzumaki boy decide they will be sorted there, now I'm going to sleep so BE QUIET!" the hat roared.

Harry shrugged and gestured to Hermione to follow him to the new table. When they did Harry spoke "That was strange, looks like I'm a founder too now" Harry chuckled.

"It was very strange, I mean the hat wouldn't sort us in the other houses and put us here, anyways what do you think we should name it?" Hermione replied.

"Umm what about Uzumaki? After all there is a symbol on the table that looks like the Uzumaki clan symbol" Harry offered, it was true in the middle of the table there was a swirl that was the Uzumaki clan symbol.

"Wow how did that get there? But yeah that is a good name for it!" Hermione replied.

"Ok Uzumaki it is!" Harry stated.

And that was the start of the house of Uzumaki in Hogwarts.

(End Chapter)

AN: this chapter was the second largest chapter I'll try to make my chapters 2-4 thousand words which will be posted 1-2 weeks each maybe more depending on my free.

Edited By

~Neph

"Courage is having the ability to acknowledge your fear and doing what you have to, despite being afraid…" - Namikaze Minato (Kyuubi's Mate, Chapter Nine)


	6. attention

Attention!

The Rewrite is up and on my account


End file.
